In the Killer's Eyes
by Viola C. Murray
Summary: CHAPITRE 5 - FIN. "Je ne suis pas suicidaire, tu sais ! Je suis saine d'esprit. Du moins, je croyais l'être. Et je vais mourir, en fin de compte. Comme tous les autres. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je allée avec toi ?"
1. Chapter 1

**In the Killer's Eyes**

Lilith Abigail

**Disclaimer : **Le Joker n'est pas à moi, évidemment - même si...(soupir). Le personnage de Lillian, en revanche, m'appartient totalement. J'ai écrit cette histoire une fin d'après-midi où je n'avais que ça à faire et où ma passion pour le Joker me consumait, en écoutant le premier album de Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, si vous voulez tout savoir.^^  
J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

* * *

Lillian était venue à la fête organisée par Bruce Wayne sans grande conviction.  
Le fait étant qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes.

Chaque fois qu'elle recevait son invitation, pourtant, elle y allait. Espérant… Quoi, au juste ? Quelque chose qui viendrait rompre la monotonie de telles soirées, peut-être. Certes, l'héritier Wayne ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.  
Il conviait tout le gratin de la ville et les éblouissait par l'exubérance des moyens qu'il déployait afin de leur plaire.

La jeune femme avait donc déniché l'une de ses plus jolies robes et avait fait son entrée dans la salle de réception à 21h tapantes, comme précisé sur le carton qu'elle avait reçu. Pas question d'être en retard. Même si…

Même si Bruce Wayne avait comme à l'ordinaire fait une entrée fracassante. Ce soir-là, il était descendu d'hélicoptère avec à chaque bras une charmante jeune femme dont les appâts séduisants avaient probablement dûs être les seuls critères de sélection.  
A force, ce n'était même plus surprenant. Lillian soupira. Ah, si : le seul fait notable de la soirée avait été l'engagement public de Wayne en faveur de Harvey Dent. Une première, en quelque sorte. Lillian se demandait s'il se moquait simplement du brillant avocat ou s'il avait été sincère. Enfin, peu importait.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un fracas se fit entendre dans la salle, suivis de cris et d'exclamations que Lillian ne parvint pas à saisir. Tout devint flou pendant quelques instants tandis qu'on la tirait sur le côté. Tous les invités s'écartaient. Quelqu'un venait de faire son entrée. Quelqu'un qui n'avait manifestement pas été invité.

Le Joker. Lillian avait entendu parler de lui.  
Il parcourut la salle du regard, le visage orné de son éternel sourire moqueur. Il distribua ses sarcasmes à l'assemblée et menaça de sa lame la fiancée d'Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes.

Lillian l'observait. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Et toi, tu as peur ? », lança soudain le Joker en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Tous les invités qui se trouvaient autour d'elle s'écartèrent. Lillian resta immobile.

« Tu as peur ? », répéta-t-il de sa voix étrange en caressant le visage de Lillian de la lame de son couteau avec délicatesse.

Elle soutint son regard. La main gantée qui maintenait son visage relâcha sa prise et vint en frôler les contours.  
Les spectateurs de la scène étaient révoltés par ce que le criminel infligeait à la jeune femme. Une véritable torture psychologique, c'était évident.

« Non », répondit-elle tout bas.

Lui seul avait pu l'entendre. Elle le savait. Et il restait.  
Il parcourut du bout des doigts ses joues, ses pommettes, son menton. La lame s'éloignait peu à peu de la gorge de Lillian.  
Elle voyait qu'il ne souriait plus, même si le sourire peint en rouge, lui, demeurait figé.

Sa main sur son visage, et sa présence qu'elle ressentait… Tellement près d'elle.  
Elle était tout entière absorbée par lui.  
Elle aurait voulu se raccrocher à lui, le saisir, le toucher. Son bras tressaillit, mais elle retint son geste.  
Et il était toujours là, la regardant de ses yeux sombres, où la folie que tous les autres redoutaient se mêlaient à autre chose qui n'était destiné qu'à Lillian.  
_Que cela ne cesse jamais_, songea-t-elle.  
Son corps était embrasé.

Le Joker s'écarta imperceptiblement de Lillian. Sa main quitta le visage de la jeune femme et descendit le long de son bras. Elle frissonna. Ses doigts restèrent un court instant posé sur ceux de Lillian, et il recula.

Lillian sentit aussitôt, une fois leur lien rompu, un froid glacé envahir sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide, rejetée au bord du monde. Sans lui.

Brusquement, ce qui avait commencé à se jouer un peu plus tôt sembla reprendre son cours.  
Le Joker faisait maintenant face au Batman, mais Lillian n'en avait cure, alors que les invités couraient et poussaient des cris autour d'elle, essayant désespérément d'atteindre la sortie de la salle.

Elle avait encore en elle les mots qu'il lui avait murmuré, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, un sourire moqueur réaparaissant peu à peu sur son visage.

_« Je te retrouverai. » _

_

* * *

  
_

Voili voilou !  
S'il vous plaît, mettez-moi une review, même si vous avez détesté ce que vous venez de lire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Nous y revoilà. Des années plus tard, le Joker n'est toujours pas à moi. Je regardais mes histoires pour m'amuser et j'ai pensé que, peut-être, je devais céder à la demande d'une suite qui m'a été faite. Par contre, cette fanfic ne sera pas longue : peut-être deux, voire trois petits chapitres de plus, c'est tout. Je pensais qu'un one shot se suffisait à lui-même, certains ont écrit le contraire... Je m'incline donc. En revanche, si la suite ne vous convient pas, je décline toute responsabilité. Si elle vous plaît, tant mieux ! ^^ Cette fois-ci, ce sont les Arctic Monkeys et Miles Kane qui m'ont aidée à écrire ce qui va suivre.

* * *

La nuit était d'un calme parfait. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Pas une brise, un souffle de vent, rien. Et la ville de Gotham était inhabituellement silencieuse. C'en était presque effrayant.

Sans doute parce que cette nuit-là, le Joker n'avait pas décidé de transformer les rues en allées chaotiques, semant la mort et des farces mortelles là où il passait.

C'était presque trop facile. Et obscurément tentant. Elle avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Pas une imprudence quand on habitait dix étages au-dessus du sol. Il préférait songer que c'était une invitation. Et peut-être en était-ce une, en effet.

Grimper dix étages ne fut pas difficile. Il savait s'y prendre et se faufiler dans les moindres recoins d'une ville qu'il se prenait parfois à considérer comme sienne. Il poussa doucement la fenêtre et sauta souplement sur le sol de la chambre. Il ne fit pas un bruit et Lillian resta immobile.

Figé, debout dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il la regarda. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer les lumières nocturnes qui caressaient la peau si pâle de Lillian. Il observa les plis des draps qui recouvraient son corps, sa main lâchement posée sur le matelas. Les longues mèches de cheveux sombres qui recouvraient ses épaules et ses bras. Ses paupières closes, et il devinait les longs cils qui venaient frôler le haut de ses joues. Ses lèvres fermées, sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta à la contempler. La notion des secondes, des minutes, des heures lui échappait. Une faiblesse dont il ne s'aperçut même pas.

Le Joker s'approcha du lit où reposait Lillian et se pencha vers elle. Il tendit la main vers son visage pour une caresse qu'elle ne sentirait jamais, car il laissa glisser sa main dans l'air au-dessus de son front et de ses joues, si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Mais il ne la toucha pas. Et ses cheveux, ses cheveux dans lesquels il aurait aimé perdre ses doigts... Son bras qu'il avait frôlé la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, et son visage qu'il avait menacé. Le couteau était replié dans sa poche, et il ne le ressortirait pas. Elle lui avait murmuré qu'elle ne le craignait pas, jamais. A présent, ses lèvres étaient fermées, ornant un visage dont la vue l'étourdissait. Son masque fardé n'y déposerait aucun baiser.

_Non, mon ange, pas ce soir_, songea-t-il.

Il ne parvenait pas à se détacher d'elle, et il se rendit compte qu'il était étendu à côté de Lillian sans pouvoir se résoudre à partir. Mais il le fallait bien ! Il le fallait...

Très doucement, il se leva et sa main sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il posa silencieusement sur la place vide que son corps avait laissée. Il s'en détacha alors que la jeune femme esquissait un geste pour serrer l'objet contre elle.

Le Joker se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans un bruit et descendit les étages. Il devait faire vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il franchissait le coin de la rue, une explosion retentit derrière lui.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenus, n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il y aura effectivement une suite, assez rapidement. Mais sans doute pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendez... Une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Voilà donc la suite ! Enfin, pas tout à fait. Disons que c'est un troisième chapitre, mais dans l'ordre chronologique... Bref, vous verrez. Ce chapitre était assez difficile à écrire, et je comprendrais qu'il vous déstabilise. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à Talk Talk et Alex Turner – qui ont tourné en boucle – de l'avoir aidé à prendre forme. Le Joker n'est toujours pas à moi, mais Lillian, si.^^ Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira – malgré tout.

* * *

Elle marchait dans les rues de Gotham. Il s'était écoulé moins d'une semaine depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Joker et, bien entendu, la cité était en flammes et de nouveaux cadavres tombaient chaque jour, comme il l'avait annoncé aux journalistes.

La ville était étrangement vide : plus personne n'osait s'aventurer dans les rues la nuit, excepté ceux qui jouaient dans la même cour que le Joker et restaient trop discrets pour se laisser apercevoir.

C'était donc une sorte d'hérésie, de folie inconsidérée de la part de Lillian de se promener nuitamment dans les rues de la ville sombre, qui semblaient devoir être seulement éclairées par des incendies et les flashs avides des journalistes sur les restes de corps assassinés.

En l'occurrence, l'allée qu'elle parcourait était éclairée par des réverbères grésillants. Deux étaient arrivés en fin de vie. L'un d'entre eux clignota désespérément avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Ce qui faisait une raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder sur les lieux et poursuivre calmement sa marche vers... où, exactement ? Lillian n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer s'enfermer chez elle. La nuit était trop belle pour qu'elle en perde un fragment. Elle voulait y pénétrer, sillonner les ténèbres, arpenter les rues jusqu'à ce que sa soif fut rassasiée. Ce n'était pas le danger qu'elle cherchait. Mais elle n'avait pas de mots pour le décrire...

Elle entendit alors des pas derrière elle, résonnant contre les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Ce n'étaient pas des pas tranquilles, ni précipités. C'était la marche de quelqu'un qui veut se faire entendre et voir.

« Il est un peu tard pour se promener, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout pour une jolie fille comme toi. »

Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. La voix goguenarde se répercuta dans l'allée, et Lillian se retourna. Le Joker s'était arrêté à une certaine distance d'elle. Il était immobile au milieu de la rue, vêtu d'un grand manteau violet, le visage fardé... Lillian ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le côté étrangement théâtral de la situation.

« Vous m'avez suivie ?

- Évidemment. Je savais que je te retrouverais, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se ferait dans ces circonstances. Et ne pose pas de questions dont tu as déjà la réponse. Ça ne te va pas. »

Il n'ajouta rien et la regarda. Son immobilité était inquiétante, presque surnaturelle.

Deux gamins passèrent en courant à côté d'eux, apparemment sans les remarquer, et disparurent au coin de la rue.

« Donc, tu n'as absolument pas peur de moi, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Soit tu fais de l'esbroufe, soit... Tu es aussi folle que moi. »

Il partit d'un éclat de rire aigu, comme si l'idée le réjouissait au plus au point.

« Eh bien, nous allons voir ça, ma jolie ! Suis-moi ! Suis-moi ! »

Il dépassa Lillian d'un pas alerte, presque joyeux. La jeune femme obtempéra après un instant d'indécision et le suivit. Ils quittèrent la rue pour arriver à l'endroit où les deux garçons qui les avaient croisés étaient arrivés. Les gamins s'étaient arrêtés de courir et leur discussion étaient inintelligible de là où le Joker et Lillian se trouvaient.

« Une petite improvisation est toujours un excellent exercice. », murmura le Joker comme pour lui-même.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et Lillian le vit saisir quelque chose qu'il garda caché.

« Les garçons ! cria-t-il à la cantonade. A quoi joue-t-on à une telle heure ? Votre maman va vous gronder ! »

Les garçons relevèrent la tête, surpris. Sans attendre une réponse de leur part, le clown fondit sur eux. L'éclat d'une lame brilla furtivement avant qu'il n'égorge le premier d'entre eux. Il ne laissa pas à l'autre le temps de fuir : il l'avait déjà attrapé et enfonçait son couteau dans son ventre. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Lillian pouvait voir le sourire peint en rouge qui s'agitait dans les ténèbres.

Son œuvre achevée, le Joker se redressa. La jeune femme le regardait sans un mot. Le Joker se dressait au milieu des deux corps des garçons. Le sang était répandu sur le sol, une rivière qui ne cessait de s'étendre, petit à petit... Le Joker essuya la lame de son couteau sur son gant et remit dans sa poche.

Il observa Lillian. Elle ne tremblait pas, ne semblait pas sur le point de fuir ou de crier. Elle n'était pas fascinée par le meurtre non plus. _Elle n'avait pas peur_, tout simplement.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il.

Lillian lui rendit son regard. Il devait prendre cela comme une réponse, car elle-même ne pouvait formuler de phrases pour qualifier un sentiment qui la dépassait.

Le Joker s'anima à nouveau pour s'éloigner de la mare de sang qui semblait se déverser de lui.

« Suis-moi. », murmura-t-il.

Des pas retentirent contre les murs. Il entendit ceux de Lillian se mêler aux siens. A présent, il était sûr d'une chose : cette fille allait le rendre fou, plus fou qu'il n'était déjà.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis très curieuse d'avoir des avis. Je réponds à toutes les questions, si jamais il y en a.^^ S'il vous plaît, une petite review !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Voilà la suite ! Enjoy. Le Joker n'est toujours pas à moi - même s'il hante toujours mon esprit -, Lillian m'appartient complètement, comme d'habitude.^^  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur cette petite histoire, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir et m'a encouragée à continuer. Ayant écrit une partie de ce chapitre à minuit passé, le silence nocturne a contribué à m'inspirer. Je venais de revoir _The Dark Knight_... Ensuite, j'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir écouté Marilyn Manson et peut-être quelques autres les jours qui ont suivi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bien, ici, nous serons tranquilles. Il y a peut-être bien deux ou trois cadavres enterrés ici et là sous les fondations mais ils ne devraient pas nous déranger. »

De rues en rues, fendant les allées de Gotham, le Joker et Lillian étaient parvenus dans un immeuble désaffecté. Les murs et le sol étaient nus, les escaliers aux marches incalculables étaient noyés dans la pénombre, et une baie vitrée absente laissait rentrer la lumière jaunes des réverbères, au fond de l'étage sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Le Joker resta un instant tournée vers les lueurs de la ville avant de reporter son regard sur Lillian.

« Pas de Batman, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'avais pensé à éventuellement lui courir après, mais j'ai reporté la chose à demain. Je n'aime pas spécialement prévoir et j'ai pensé qu'il serait beaucoup plus intéressant de m'amuser un peu avec toi. »

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme d'un pas presque dansant. « M'amuser un peu avec toi... », chantonna-t-il. Il était soudain près d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas intriguée, tu ne veux pas savoir d'où je tiens ce... visage ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Lillian ne put s'empêcher de reculer, cette fois. Sa voix se mit à faiblir malgré elle. C'était stupide !

« Ça n'a aucune importance ! Ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une excuse, ou... D'une quelconque trace du passé. Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il y a eu derrière ces fards, je n'essaie même pas de l'imaginer. Ce que je vois, c'est le Joker. C'est tout. »

La jeune femme eut un rire étrange, à la fois sombrement ironique et désolé.

« Ce qui rend ma situation potentiellement dangereuse. »

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de faire un pas en direction du Joker. Lillian leva doucement sa main.

« Ce qui rend la situation dangereuse pour moi. », ajouta le Joker à voix basse.

La main de la jeune femme vint se poser sur ses cicatrices. Au bout d'un instant, il se déroba prestement, indéfinissablement troublé. Il recula et arpenta la pièce, ses yeux fixés sur la jeune femme. Une lueur démente s'y agitait toujours, malgré tout, mais elle pouvait voir autre chose, ce regard qu'il avait eu pour elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vue lors de la réception chez Wayne. Le même que celui qu'il avait eu quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne le craignait pas, quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'il se dressait au milieu du sang des deux garçons qu'il avait massacrés.

Soudain, sa voix résonna contre les murs du bâtiment vide :

« Vois-tu, je crois que... Le fait que tu aies une petite toquade pour moi constitue un cas des plus intéressants.

- Parce que je suis saine d'esprit aux yeux du monde et qu'il vous considère comme un monstre ?

- Justement, c'est là toute la subtilité de la chose, répliqua le Joker avec un grand sourire. Tu as cessé d'être saine d'esprit dès l'instant où t'es mise à avoir cette lubie en tête.

- Trop simple. Je crois que j'ai malheureusement une conscience aigüe de ce qui s'est produit.

- Cesse de te raccrocher à ce que tu prétends être la raison. Cela ne te rend pas malheureuse. »

Le Joker se rapprocha d'elle et sonda les prunelles de Lillian.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'être, en tout cas. »

Il se mit brusquement à rire, un rire apparemment incontrôlable, suraigu, qui cessa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

« Je n'ai pas peur, dit Lillian. C'est inutile. Mais je crois que c'est moi qui vous ai effrayé...

- Tiens donc ?

- Personne ne vous avait jamais touché. »

Le Joker resta muet. Il sortit à nouveau de son immobilité et son masque s'anima.

« Tu te trompes, murmura-t-il. Oui, tu te trompes.

- De quelle façon ? »

Le Joker regarda Lillian. Elle ne bougeait pas et ne cilla pas sous son regard, un regard encore plus noir, plus meurtrier qu'à l'ordinaire. Les yeux de Lillian brillaient du même éclat que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ah, comme il haïssait ce défi qu'elle lui lançait.

« Je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi », dit-il.

Il fondit sur elle et scella son éternel sourire aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir ses bras se glisser instantanément autour de lui et le serrer avec violence. Lillian ne songea pas à avoir peur lorsque la main du Joker se glissa sous ses longs cheveux pour atteindre sa nuque, pas même lorsqu'il intensifia leur baiser jusqu'au vertige – jusqu'au sang.

* * *

A suivre... Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.  
J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. D'ici là, je vous dis à bientôt !  
Si vous me laissiez au passage une petite review, j'en serai ravie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Pour la dernière fois, le Joker n'est pas à moi, Lillian si. :) Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire... (Merci à The Divine Comedy de m'avoir aidée à l'écrire, au passage.) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas comment ce dernier chapitre sera perçu, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la fin était prévue de longue date.^^ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur le personnage du Joker en écrivant cette histoire, et je pense - j'espère - lui avoir été fidèle en écrivant ce qui suit.  
J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'était vraiment charmant de votre part, et cela m'a encouragée à aller jusqu'au bout. Cette histoire était censée être un oneshot, j'espère ne pas avoir déçu ceux qui m'ont demandé une suite !

Bonne lecture et enjoy, comme d'habitude. ;)

* * *

Un cauchemar. Lillian se demandait si sa vie en était devenu un. Mais alors, c'était un cauchemar enivrant, dont les ténèbres étaient douces tant elles étaient noires.

Plusieurs nuits s'étaient succédées depuis celle du meurtre des deux garçons et ce qui avait suivi dans l'immeuble désert.

Lillian poursuivait toujours des ombres dans les rues nocturnes, et le Joker la retrouvait souvent.

Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le nombre de leurs rencontres. Ils étaient chacun devenu une obsession pour l'autre. Et ils avaient tous deux conscience, depuis le début, que cela ne pouvait pas, que cela ne _devait_ pas durer.

Un soir, alors que le ciel de Gotham était si sombre qu'il semblait que les étoiles l'avaient fui, le Joker se trouvait avec Lillian sur le toit d'un des innombrables gratte-ciels de la ville. La jeune femme avait ses yeux fixés sur les lumières de la ville, ne prêtant aucune attention à la hauteur vertigineuse qui les séparaient des rues. Le Joker, quant à lui, y portait fréquemment ses regards, prenant un plaisir presque malsain à marcher à l'extrême bord du toit.

« Il me vient toujours des idées quand je monte ici... dit-il pensivement.

- C'est l'un des toits les plus hauts de Gotham, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça l'est.

- Les excès... souffla-t-elle.

- ...Rendent la vie plus appréciable. », compléta le Joker en la regardant.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait le contredire.

« Elle ne l'est pas ?

- Jamais.

- C'est la démesure qui la rend vivable, selon toi ?

- Sans la démesure, elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Elle n'a aucun relief. C'est allant jusqu'au bout de tes... idées, en traversant le monde comme tu l'entends que tu peux éventuellement le supporter. En semant ce que tu veux ici et là. Tu me provoques, Lillian.

- Nous deux, c'est un excès ? »

Il la regarda un moment, toute émotion semblant avoir disparu de son visage.

« Sans doute le plus grand que l'on puisse commettre. C'est pourquoi je dois te tuer. »

Lillian ne recula pas, ne s'enfuit pas, ne se mit pas à supplier. Sa réaction parut échapper à toute logique : elle releva légèrement la tête, comme si elle apprenait une nouvelle à laquelle elle s'attendait depuis longtemps, mais dont l'ampleur la faisait vaciller.

« Allons, tu savais bien que ça devrait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Joker d'un ton qui avait retrouvé son ironie habituelle.

- Oui. C'était tellement... évident. Tellement prévisible et pourtant, je... »

Lillian sembla basculer, posa sa main sur son front comme si elle se sentait fiévreuse et eut un rire désespéré, presque hystérique.

« Je... Je ne suis pas suicidaire, tu sais ! Je suis saine d'esprit. Du moins, je croyais l'être. Et je vais mourir, en fin de compte. Comme tous les autres. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je allée avec toi ? »

Le Joker l'observait toujours, indéchiffrable. Cette immobilité anormale en avait terrifié plus d'un, mais Lillian n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Ce qu'elle ressentait alors était un mélange de désespoir et d'un sentiment difficile à décrire, comme si elle s'apercevait soudainement que sa situation était sans issue et qu'elle avait toujours essayé de le cacher au fond d'elle-même.

« Je suis allée avec toi parce que je t'aimais », martela-t-elle, ses mains appuyées contre son visage.

Elle essuya brutalement ses larmes, exaspérée, et regarda le Joker d'un air farouche.

« Oh ! Je te hais quand tu es comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers lui. Exprime quelque chose ! Bouge ! Parle ! (Elle secouait les pans de son manteau, prenait son visage fardé entre ses mains, mais il lui semblait toucher une statue.) Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer que tu vas me tuer et rester ainsi... Je te pensais plus original. Je te croyais un génie du crime ! Eh bien, si tu me laisses de cette façon, c'est vraiment un manque flagrant d'imagination, Joker !

- Je peux déjà te dire que je ne me contenterai pas de te pousser stupidement du toit, s'éleva soudain une voix grinçante. Je viendrai quand tu ne pourras pas t'en apercevoir. Tu ne souffriras pas, ou du moins pas longtemps. »

Lillian le regarda, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je voudrais te tuer si je ne t'aimais pas ?

- Tu n'aimes aucun de ceux que tu tues.

- Là n'est pas la question. Là n'est pas la question, Lillian, répéta-t-il lentement. Réfléchis un tout petit peu dans ton esprit présentement torturé et dis-moi, dis-moi : crois-tu vraiment que je voudrais te tuer si je ne t'aimais pas ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme devint distant.

« La vérité, c'est que tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'une entrave, dit-elle. S'il y a jamais eu de l'amour qui t'a attaché à moi, tu dois t'en débarrasser. Tu dois être libre, un Agent du Chaos, et cela signifie être entièrement seul ! Parce que le Chaos est impartial, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne connaît aucun sentiment, aucun...

- Il y a autre chose, interrompit le Joker d'un ton implacable.

- Tu ne le nies pas.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu viens d'énoncer une partie de la vérité, il me semble. Alors écoute... »

Le Joker s'approcha de Lillian et la saisit par les épaules. Elle soutint son regard.

« L'autre raison, c'est que si tu continues à me suivre, tu vas définitivement perdre la raison. Tu vas devenir folle. Il faut déjà être un peu toqué pour suivre quelqu'un comme moi, comprends-tu ? Je suis sûr que tu comprends. Seulement, je refuse de te voir basculer de l'autre côté. Tu es restée lucide jusqu'ici, bien que... bizarrement envoûtée.

- Je...

- Chut, laisse-moi finir. Je refuse de te voir enfermée à Arkham.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, murmura Lillian d'une voix étouffée. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. (La jeune femme sentit les larmes revenir malgré elle, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.) Parce que je ne peux pas te suivre ! Je ne peux pas assister indéfiniment à tous ces massacres et... Il faut que cela s'arrête. Il me reste assez de conscience pour percevoir la frontière entre la raison et la folie. Elle se rapproche... »

La jeune femme, chancelante, laissa tomber sa tête contre le Joker et il se mit à jouer avec ses longs cheveux. Puis, comme si une idée lui était brusquement venue en tête, il enveloppa Lillian de ses bras.

« La dernière raison, et non la moindre, murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, est que, bien que notre séparation soit une nécessité, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir en danger à Gotham. Non, pour être plus exact, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir en train d'agir, de vivre dans cette ville sans que je puisse te revoir.

- Je pourrais partir, suggéra Lillian. Quitter Gotham et ne plus y revenir.

- Tu le pourrais, en effet, admit le Joker en s'écartant légèrement d'elle. Je ne crois pas que... je t'en empêcherais. Dans ce cas, il te reste peu de temps. »

Lillian parut considérer la question un instant, puis, résolue, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres du Joker.

« Je refuse. »

La surprise – une émotion si rare chez lui – apparut sur les traits du Joker. Un étonnement si total que la jeune femme faillit en sourire.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise farce, Lillian. Il n'y a _rien_ de caché derrière cette phrase. Je te laisse quitter Gotham, si tu le veux.

- Je sais. Mais de la même façon qu'il t'est impossible de me savoir vivante à Gotham sans pouvoir me voir à nouveau, il m'est impossible, parfaitement impossible, de vivre là où tu n'es pas. »

Il y eut un silence. Que pouvaient-ils ajouter ? Rien, probablement. Les bruits familiers de la ville résonnaient autour d'eux, les lumières brillant paisiblement, comme si aucun massacre, aucun crime ne devait advenir cette nuit-là – et il n'y en eu aucun.

Le Joker saisit la main de Lillian et l'entraîna à travers les ombres des rues désertées, au sommet des immeubles silencieux, au cœur de lieux étranges connus de lui seul. Il lui offrit la nuit entière pour la dernière fois. Des gestes furent donnés – des doigts perdus dans une sombre chevelure, des mains posées sur un visage fardé, un sourire rouge caressant un corps blanc.

Et c'est tout cela que le Joker avait à l'esprit quand il posa la bombe sur le lit de Lillian, s'en fut par la fenêtre et ne se retourna pas en courant dans les rues de la sombre Gotham, alors que Lillian, éveillée, esquissait un geste pour serrer l'objet contre elle.

**Fin**

_« Il reconnut le bohémien, le bohémien Amour qui se tait dans les palais, se mire dans la Mort et n'aime que lui-même, l'Amour libre et sauvage comme la solitude. »_  
Jean Lorrain, **_Conte du Bohémien_**.

_Please come and save me_  
_Tell me what's wrong with my brain 'cause I seem to have lost it_  
_'Cause I'm afraid of the light yeah you know what I mean_  
_And I can't sleep alone at night yeah you know what I mean_

Cults, **_You Know What I Mean_**.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est bel et bien fini, cette fois. Merci à tous, vous qui avez lu ce récit.  
Merci à Mr Heath Ledger d'avoir créé une interprétation si géniale d'un tel personnage - tout de même -, merci à Mr Nolan d'avoir filmé Gotham aussi magnifiquement. Sans eux, cette histoire n'aurait jamais été écrite.  
Et au revoir tout le monde ! Vous pouvez toujours poster des reviews si vous le voulez, j'en serai toujours ravie.


End file.
